vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessalyn D'Aubigne
Princess Jessalyn D'Aubigne is a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. She is a very wealthy, beautiful, and much-admired vampire lady who had the bluest blood of any vampire in the Dark Dimension. Appearance Jessalyn is of medium height, very beautiful, slim, with red/scarlet hair and green eyes. She had been was would forever be eighteen. But it was a young eighteen, since she had only two years' experience at being a vampire. She is a jewel like her castle. Delicate bones. An ethereal river of fine, scarlet hair spilling about her. Personality She has a polite, friendly, innocent, prudent and wise personality. A look of utter innocence as she sleeps. She is like Bonnie McCullough. She says exactly what she is thinking. Name *'Jessalyn' is a feminine name of Hebrew origin. The name means "God sees" or "The Lord sees all". ** Other spellings of the name Jessalyn include Jessalin, Jessalynn, Jesselyn, Jessilyn, Jesslyn, and Jesslynn. *'D’Aubigne' is a surname of French origin. The meaning of the name is "Albinus' place" or "white place". Powers and Abilities *'Compulsion' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control' - The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control' - The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing' - The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality' - The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses' - The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed' - The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength' - The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion' - It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. Weaknesses *'Uninvited' - A vampire cannot enter a home that have not been invited inside of. *'Running water' - A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter (Ghost)' - A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where you can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree' - It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one, its presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an old one. *'Guardian's Blood' - According to a legend, the blood of a Guardian born of a Principal Guardian would kill Old Ones. Early History Princess Jessalyn D'Aubigne (b. c.1972) is a vampire lady and noble of the Dark Dimension. She was rumored to have been turned by Sage, son of the Devil, who gifted her with riches and a small castle. The Return Series Midnight In August of 1992, Jessalyn changed Damon Salvatore, who claimed to want to die because he could never have her as his lover, the reason being that none had ever spoken to her like that. She gave him the position of captain of the guard, and left her service without saying goodbye, keeping her asleep using the Powers. Trivia *Damon thinks that Jessalyn is the vampire version of Bonnie. *Sage and Jessalyn may have been lovers because the only way to create a vampire is by sharing blood as it is considered to be more sacred than sex. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead